This application claims the priority of Germany Patent Document 198 10 292.5, filed Mar. 10, 1998 and PCT/EP99/0116, filed Feb. 23, 1999, the disclosures of which are expressly incorporated by reference herein.
The invention relates to a data bus for a plurality of nodes that are connected to one another via a star coupler. Such a data bus is known from the unpublished German patent application 19720401 and a corresponding U.S. Pat. No. 6,587,474. Herein, the nodes are connected to the data bus via transmitter/sender modules. For optical bus systems, aging of the transmitter diodes or frequent reverse bending fatigue of the optical fiber or damage thereto can lead to a reduction of luminous power to the receiver diode, thereby resulting in malfunctions in the bus traffic. Such an error cannot be automatically detected and diagnosed.
The object of the invention is to provide a data bus of the aforementioned art that detects any degradation of transmission quality.
Degradation of the optical transmission quality can be detected by the transmitter/receiver module. This degradation is characterized, for example, by excessive attenuation or by the difference between dark current and photocurrent (useful current).
According to an advantageous development of the invention, the frequency of faulty data transmission can be determined.
In another advantageous development of the invention, addressability of the memory element allows the simple detection of which of the node(s) caused a faulty data transmission. As an example, the status of the memory element can be read out by a microcontroller assigned to the star coupler, via a serial interface (SPI, for example).
Subsequently, the memory element, for example, after a faulty transmission or after readout by the microcontroller, can be reset. Thus, the subsequently occurring faulty data transmission can be detected and distinguished from the preceding error.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.